


Finding the One

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy and Paige friendship, Quintis Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Paige takes an unenthusiastic Happy wedding dress shopping.One-shot, minor Quintis.





	Finding the One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before photos of Happy's wedding dress were released. I know it's not a very likely scenario to happen in canon, but I still had to write it. Also, I know Happy is broke, but whatever!

Paige sipped another drink from her champagne glass. “Happy, I know you hate this, but you have to at least let me see you.”

The mechanic groaned from behind the curtain. “This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“Don’t you think this is kinda fun?”

"I was on the verge of death in a snowstorm, and it was more fun than this," Happy countered, still not revealing herself to her colleague.

“Happy!”

“My insides have been squeezed out by seven different dresses so far, Dineen.”

“Not every dress is perfect,” Paige told her with a slight chuckle, “But I’m sure you’ll find the right one soon.”

As a response, Happy, in a single swift motion, pulled the curtain to the side, fully presenting the white gown.

Big poofs atop the shoulders almost covered her whole face. The sleeves were long stretches of lace that reached past her fingertips. With some variation of a white collar on her neck, below was a corset that ventured down entirely too far.

Paige obscured her smile with her hand, attempting to hide her immediate giggle. “Or not.”

The saleswoman, who’d been helping them throughout their time at the store, sauntered over when she saw Happy wearing the dress. Giddily, she clapped her hands and smiled, displaying shinning teeth far brighter than the lights above them. “So, how do we like this one?”

“We don’t,” the genius responded curtly. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and yanked the curtain closed again before either the woman she clearly didn’t like, nor her friend would have time to form a reply.

The saleswoman looked deeply offended, as if Happy had insulted her directly.

Paige instantly stood up, setting her glass on the nearby table. Aside from being Happy’s friend, she was also still the human to genius translator. And these are the kind of situations where her expertise was required. “I’m sorry. She can be a bit-”

The blonde woman raised her chin pretentiously. “Rude,” she finished, “If that young woman doesn’t like anything we have to offer in this store, why doesn’t she just leave?” 

As the ex-waitress began a second apology attempt, the saleswoman spun on her heel and wandered away to help another customer. 

Groaning, Paige advanced towards the curtain. “Happy,” she whispered, “You have to be a little less terse with the saleswoman.”

“Tell her to stop giving me the dresses collecting dust in the back of the storage room. I look like I just stepped out of the 80’s.”

“Happy-”

“Paige, I swear, if we have to stay here another minute-”

The older woman pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment. “Happy, let me try something first,” she interrupted.

“Paige-”

But Paige had already stepped away and began striding towards the sale’s desk at the front of the room. She walked past at least three woman exclaiming, “This is the one!” to the other females sitting with them. 

The two Scorpion members had been shopping for several hours, and hadn’t had any such luck yet. Happy rejected every single dress she’d tried on. But it wasn’t like Paige didn’t expect that. In all honesty, it was a miracle she had even managed to get the genius to come. 

Nevertheless, she still wished they would’ve made a least some progress.

“You’re still here?” the saleswoman asked Paige pompously.

She put on her warmest smile. “Yes. And I’d like to see the rest of the dresses you selected for my friend, please.”

“Why?” the blonde inquired with a snort, “Isn’t she just going to turn them all down?”

“If I look through them, I think I can find one she might like.”

The saleswoman stared at her for a minute. After a short sigh, though, she nodded. “...Very well. Follow me.”

She led Paige across the store, to an area containing numerous fully loaded racks of white gowns. Pointing to one designated specifically for Happy, she remarked, “Your friend better settle on a dress soon. Time is money, you know. We have other customers to take care of.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you,” Paige replied sweetly. But her falsely kind demeanor perished as soon as the other woman departed.

Stepping towards the rack, she began sorting through the abundance of dresses. Of course, many did not strike her as Happy Quinn. 

Then again, nothing about dress shopping was Happy Quinn. But as Paige remarked this morning, you can’t wear a leather jacket and jeans to your own wedding. Which meant it was up to her to find the perfect dress for the genius who couldn’t give any less of a damn in the first place.

As she continued to rifle through, something in particular caught her eye. Excitedly, Paige pulled it off the rack, dropping it into her own arms. After taking a moment to examine the dress, a huge smile tugged her lips upwards. 

She found it.

The ex-waitress eagerly retreated back through the store and towards her friend.

“That you, Dineen?” Happy asked once hearing shuffling outside the curtain.

“It’s me,” Paige confirmed, “I have good news, Happy.”

“They kicked us out?”

“No. I have a dress here I think you’ll like.”

“Seriously? You’re sticking me in another one of those stupid things?”

Paige rolled her eyes. “One more. And if you don’t like it, I promise we can leave.”

A minute of silence elapsed before Happy spoke again. 

“Please,” the older woman continued. 

Eventually, the engineer jabbed her hand out from the side of the curtain, stretching her fingers to indicate she was ready for the dress.

Paige carefully passed it over to her, then took a couple paces back. Listening to the shifting of materials, she waited. 

A picture of how her friend might look formed in her mind, making her extremely excited for the real result. She was, just as Happy and Toby were, greatly looking forward for the day of their marriage to arrive. Paige was overjoyed for them, for all the progress they had made in the past three years. It proved steps towards more emotional and less robotic states with the geniuses was not impossible. 

After what seemed like forever, Happy finally emerged. One sole foot appeared before the rest of her body as she exited the small changing space. 

The mechanical genius stood uncomfortably in front of her colleague. 

Paige’s breath hitched.

She looked incredibly beautiful.

The dress’ neckline began a few inches below her collarbone, circling around her chest and back. Connecting just underneath was the corset, a tight section that revealed the curves usually hidden by leather jackets and loose shirts. It was merely a white fabric hugging her torso, nothing overly extravagant that presented her body ostentatiously. The skirt consisted of the same material, originating at the waist and flowing downwards smoothly as if it were a made for a princess.

Like a typical wedding dress, it was elegant. But it was still simple and modest enough to suit Happy Quinn. 

Before she could protest, Paige grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the mirror. She comfortingly squeezed the younger woman’s shoulders, showing the astonishment she felt at how gorgeous her friend was. “Happy, you look beautiful.”

The engineer appeared stunned, like she hadn’t expected herself to enjoy the gown as much as she clearly did. But instead of her getting the chance to comment, the pair was interrupted.

“Excuse me,” some frazzled saleswoman exclaimed, “You cannot just come barging in here!”

“Don’t worry, we work for the government,” a familiar voice replied.

Happy and Paige turned simultaneously, recognizing instantly who must’ve intruded the store. 

“Walter?” Paige questioned as three males of Team Scorpion neared.

“Why are your phones off? We’ve been trying to get ahold of you for twenty minutes!” Sly chided. 

“They’re on silent…” Paige explained, “Not allowed to have them on in here. Why, what’s going on?”

“We’re needed for an undercover mission in the Middle East to locate stolen nuclear weapons,” Cabe revealed.

Paige’s eyes widened. “And I thought this day was already proving to be difficult enough,” she muttered. 

Suddenly, Toby came rushing into the store, attempting to keep his hat atop his head as he jogged towards them. “Jeez. I had to walk into ten different shops just to use the-” But when he glanced at his fiancé, he froze completely. His jaw slackened, eyes gleaming with amazement. Upon seeing her in the wedding dress, he was immediately entranced by her beauty. “Happy…”

Walter quickly shot him a look. “Toby, there’s not time for you to stand there and gawk. We have a case.”

“Which,” Sly intervened, raising a pointer finger, “is kind of urgent. We need to go.”

Paige ran her eyes over the mechanic. “Happy and I are gonna have to meet you there…” she informed them, “Getting this off probably won’t be easy...”

The federal agent groaned slightly under his breath, but nodded. “Just get to the airport ASAP. We don’t have any time to waste. Happy, we’ll grab any tools you might need along the way.”

Walter, Cabe, and Sylvester proceeded to then depart, the latter giving an awkward wave at the saleswoman who’d shrieked at them beforehand.

Toby, though, bounded up to his fiance rather than following. With a grin, he planted a kiss on her cheek. “You are absolutely stunning, sugarplum.”

Paige smiled, feeling the urge to turn away and give them a moment of privacy. But she didn’t have to, because Cabe poked his head back into the store and yelled, “Doc! Get a move on!”

Reluctantly, Toby gave Happy a final hand squeeze. He then spun on his heel and raced back out the way he had came in.

The saleswoman that’d been assisting Happy and Paige glanced at them in horror. “The groom isn’t supposed to see the bride in the wedding dress! That’s not permitted!” she gasped, “Who are you people?”

Happy trudged over to the changing room. “We’re Scorpion, lady. We don’t follow rules well.”


End file.
